60 Minutes The Snow Queen
by Don't gve a crappppp
Summary: Steve Kroft of CBS's 60 Minutes journeyed to the small kingdom of Arendelle with special permission to interview the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, and their companions that all experienced the sudden eternal winter that descended upon the region. Their story, the Reign of the Snow Queen, is a fascinating one. (AU in modern times, companion to "Fox News Reports" and 2nd in FFF Trilogy)
1. Segment 1

**A/N: Finally, we are here! It took me forever to write this, and it was actually kinda fun to do it. My pride took a beating with the three-shot "A Quote From Sean Carroll," getting no favorites, no follows, no reviews, and less that 350 views. It kinda got me in a funk about it, and I just decided to delete the story that was scarring my portfolio. But hey! Nine follows, five favorites, and two reviews with my teaser and update? Wow! Well, it gave me the fuel to press onward with this story. I'm excited to finish it! And as you are reading it, I am probably going back through and cleaning up the companion piece "Fox News Reports: Reign of the Snow Queen." I do plan on-eventually, may take me awhile-finishing up this trilogy with a modern version of the movie itself, and staying true to its musical essence, as you will soon see. Now, I've never really seen 60 Minutes, so I don't know how well I did at writing it. Let me know if I made any mistakes; I'm not above editing after publication-though I should probably fix that-if there's a problem.**

* * *

><p>"Kristoff! Hurry up with it!"<p>

Anna's voice called distantly from down the hall. Kristoff could only sigh in affectionate exasperation shout back: "Do you really expect me to be working at a normal pace when you come shrieking into my room, at 1 in the morning?"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Kristoff turned at an open doorway.

Anna rolled her eyes, purposely at the moment he came in the sitting room. "You got the stuff?"

"I do not understand why you would need blankets, pillows, hot chocolate, and snacks to simply watch television."

"Hey!" she protested. "We're going to be sitting here for an hour. We might as well get comfortable."

The large man grumbled, carefully setting the tray of several snack foods and a dozen cups of steaming hot chocolate on the table before the daybed where Anna was seated. "This is ridiculous. Can't we just... watch this when Elsa's up? When it's actually- well, not daytime, but not normally night?"

"No! She's had a hard day, and will have an even harder one tomorrow dealing with those Americans coming from California. They'll be staying here for several days, and she's rushing about, trying to get preparations ready. And everyone's giving her a hard time about it, saying 'Americans, why must we look to them for a film?' Well, I think the Americans are great!" The strawberry blonde eagerly grabbed for the blanket Kristoff delivered to her. He continued arranging the food and snacks and multiple pillows and blankets he had had to collect.

"Speaking of Americans, I don't even know English! How do you expect me to understand a word they say on that show?" He sat down with a huff. Anna gave him a light slap on the shoulder before swaddling up in wool.

"Why do you think I've been trying to teach you?"

Kristoff shot her a dubious look. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps to make me look more educated when those foreign dignitaries arrive, or allow me to converse with others in such a setting, alongside you?"

"You think too much," Anna mumbled, sticking a piece of food into her mouth, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Why does Elsa even have American television? Does she watch their shows?"

"All she does is watch the news. Because the government has no control over their broadcasting and press," she explained, "she can trust that no issue is being censored in their favor. At least, that's how she put it. Honestly, I just think it's her favorite past time, seeing the world from the safety of her room. Oh, and she said she likes learning from their 'American mistakes.'"

"Interesting way of putting it."

"Half the eastern world watches western programming, you know." Anna fixed him with a mater-of-fact stare, before he nodded to please her. She turned back to the television just in time to let out a squeal. "Oh! It's starting! Olaf, stop messing with whatever you're doing over there and get over here!" Anna threw that over her shoulder, behind the daybed. The snowman came tottling out from behind, chuckling softly. He then proceeded to sit right underneath the glowing television, staring up in open-eyed wonder.

Kristoff glanced at the television screen, and watched as a man appeared in a black environment, with an image of a stopwatch inside a box with something written in English on it.

"I have subtitles on, if you need it. Set to Norwegian, though."

"Thanks," said Kristoff dryly.

The man began speaking. Kristoff followed the yellow text on the screen, trying not to listen to the English words.

"_I'm Steve Kroft, and in this 60 minutes special, we are going to dive into the events that shocked the world 7 months ago, and changed it forever. The place is Arendelle, a small northern kingdom in Europe, an ancient land still in the holds of full-on monarchy, with a strong Scandinavian heritage. Small and quiet, no one really paid any attention to it when there was the news of the coronation of their princess. But somehow, she managed to get all of our attention by displaying to the world just what she could do._

"_Nearly four years ago, Arendelle lost its King and Queen to an awful storm whilst flying to Germany on some unknown and extremely urgent matter. They left behind their daughters, the two princesses; 15 year old Anna, and 18 year old Elsa. Three years later, Princess Elsa was 21 and of age, ready to be coroneted as the official Queen of Arendelle. This was done so successfully, and without incident. But it was what happened at the ball that led to the events that changed life as we knew it. Because we wanted to get the full story, I myself had the pleasure of sitting down with Queen Elsa in her castle, along with getting to converse with her sister, Princess Anna, a young man named Kristoff Bjorgman, and the charismatic Olaf, who I think you will be quite surprised to meet._"

Olaf laughed. "That's me!" He was seated on the floor, on the wood, beneath the television. He was staring up at it in awe. A snowman watching television. His life was so bizarre.

"Yeah, Olaf, that would be you."

"Quiet!" exclaimed Anna, throwing a hand in Kristoff's face.

On the screen, Kroft was walking through the halls to Elsa's study. A voiceover began.

"_Queen Elsa has ascended to become sovereign of her small kingdom. Seemingly such a young age would be unwise, but due to the life she was thrown into, she has matured far beyond her years. She's spent 13 years, alone, with minimal contact to people. And as you are about to see, she's got quite the story to tell._"

The man finally entered her study, after what seemed like forever and is not the true amount of time it takes to get to Elsa's study-Kristoff noted, dryly-and shook hands with Elsa, who was standing ready to greet him. She was draped in her ice gown, looking as beautiful and deadly as her powers.

He sat down opposite of her. "_Thank you, Queen Elsa, for having us._"

Her accent sounded strange and foreign next to his. "_My pleasure, Mr. Kroft._"

"_Now, why don't we start with your powers themselves? What exactly is it that you can do?_"

Elsa smiled, but not in a warm and familiar way, but in a cold, distant, and haughty way. "_I have the magic to control ice and snow. I was born with them, and I've known it my entire life._"

"_Could you show us? The… magic?_"

Now she let out a warm-contrasting her previous impression-laugh. "_When we were little, Anna used to ask that all the time. 'Do the magic, do the magic!'_" She let out another chuckle, one that was not meant for Steve or any person watching to hear, but for Elsa alone. Kristoff almost fidgeted, feeling as if he were invading privacy. But Elsa leaned forward, and moved her hands in circular movements, and a small blue ball formed in her hands.

"_Are you ready?_" she asked.

Steve nodded, already amazed. Elsa sent the ball flying up. It burst in mid-air, casting snowflakes all over the study.

"_That's amazing. And you've been able to do that your entire life?_"

"_For as long as I can remember._"

"_Now, considering what you said earlier, about your sister asking you all the time, I was under the impression she didn't know until everyone else found out?_"

Elsa nodded, a pained look in her eyes. "_She did, once, long ago. It's a painful memory, one that serves as a reminder. For five years of my life, I was a big sister, and perhaps the happiest sibling in the world. We were best friends, Anna and I, getting into the greatest of messes, playing tricks, and we were the other's sole playmate. It was just us, in this big old castle. We shared everything. A room, toys, sometimes even a bed, whenever Anna had nightmares, or when we just felt like being close. It was the best time of my life. I didn't fear, because my powers were fun. They made Anna laugh, and they were nice to use, against those nasty tutors and to play in the snow when there was no winter. I saw nothing wrong with them. But as I got older, they got more and more powerful. I could do bigger tricks with them, make the snow last longer, and my snowflakes grew more elaborate. I wasn't worried. But my parents were._

"_One night, when I was trying to sleep, Anna was wide awake, wanting to play. She claimed 'The sky is awake, so I'm awake,' and demanded I play with her while lying on top of me, a common antic of hers. I told her no, but she said the one thing that would always get me up._"

"_And that was_?"

"_And still is; she asked me if I wanted to build a snowman. That was our little phrase, one we used to play with all the time. So we ran towards the ball room, giggling like the little girls we were, and I made our own little winter inside the ballroom. We played in there for the longest time, skating around, and we built our snowman. We named him Olaf, just as we normally did. I don't know how long we played, but we were having loads of fun. Before I knew it, she was jumping from pile to pile of snow, as I made each new one, climbing higher and higher. But she was going too fast, and I slipped as she jumped too early. In a desperate attempt to stop her from falling, I sent a blast, or whatever it is one would call what I do, and it hit her head. I remember it, as it was the scariest thing a little 8 year old could see, with absolute clarity. She tumbled down, eyes closed, hitting a snow bank. Her body was like a rag doll, and she sort of rolled over a little bit before settling into that limp position. I ran to her, and when I tried to get her to 'wake up', I got no response. I was scared, more scared then you could ever know. I called for my mother and father, and what they were doing up at that hour, and fully dressed in their formal clothing, I had and still have no idea, but they came bursting in. To my mother, Anna was as cold as ice. My father claimed he knew where we needed to go, and we took off on horseback from the castle. In all the excitement and fear for my sister, I was losing control of my powers. Ice trailed behind me as we galloped into the wilds._

"_Before long, we found ourselves in what we call the Valley of the Living Rock._"

"_The Valley of the Living Rock?_"

"_It's where the trolls live._"

"_Trolls. As in… the creatures?_"

"_Yes. They are real. The oldest pushed his way through, and was able to save Anna, but he had to remove any knowledge of my powers. He changed all her memories so that it seemed as if it was just ordinary snow, and anything that might have been me was changed to something more logical. I was upset to say the least, losing something that I shared with Anna, but it was the best way to save her. But that wasn't all he did. The elder troll warned me-us-that though my powers are beautiful, they hold danger. Fear would be my worst enemy, should people discover me and fear what I have. This caused my father to take drastic measures. I would learn to control it. We would reduce the number of staff, and close the gates, and keep me separated from everyone, until I could learn to control my powers. And as the troll warned, my powers only grew as time wore on. They became less controllable, and soon I was wearing gloves all the time, to help keep it in. I adopted the mantra, 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.' But I couldn't. If I took my gloves off for an instant, things I touched would start to cover in ice. Too much emotion, and my cool shell would break open and my powers would run wild again. I feared my entire life, locking myself up for 13 years. And I would not wish it upon anyone to undergo the torture I did. Nothing could possibly be worse than what happened to me_."

"_Nothing? There are a lot of people in bad situations all over the world._"

"_Is that a way to sensitize when people are kidnapped, killed, and even worse? Yes. I would trade my 13 years for any of that, no matter how scandalous the statement may seem to you. Because what made it so torturous was not that I was being held captive by others, but by myself. Every day, I was faced with the fear of 'would today be the day,' a primal fear, one a prey animal would have. And what made it worse was my sister. She would come, every day, for many years, and knock, asking me to play, wanting to see me. She would pull drastic measures, trying to get in my room, from sneaking, to faking injury or danger, to actual danger, and she even once tried to crash through my window. But knowing I was keeping myself from my best friend, spending years with the torment of the temptation of going to play with my sister, was more than I could possibly take now. I was hopelessly alone. I wouldn't touch anyone, or allow myself to be touched. They were right there, so tantalizingly close, just right within reach. But the fear kept me frozen. My fear. Nothing else but that fear. No lock, no chains, no cell. Me. A 13 year exile inside my own palace, feet away from my sister, my parents, servants, of my own doing, paralyzed with the fear. There is no punishment worse than that._"

"_You make a valid point, but I think some people might disagree with you._"

"_If they want to, then they could try that. Tell me, what would you rather have? Sometimes, the physical wounds do not drive as deep as the mental, and emotional ones. Bodily pain leaves skin-deep wounds, but trauma of your soul stains you, ruins you, not just your appearance, almost indefinitely. I let fear lash me, hundreds of times, and the wounds it struck are only just now starting to mend, thanks to my sister, and the love of my people. And they will never completely heal. 13 years a prisoner, in my own room, with myself as my own captor, only twisted with fear._"

"_I… I don't quite know what to say to that._"

"_No one really knew that. I'm glad that I could get that all out. I expect that once my sister comes and sees this, she will come pester me nonstop._" She lets out a little giggle.

Anna gasped. "You bet I am!" she shouted.

"Whoa now, let's just finish this." Kristoff grabbed her as her thrashing threatened to spill her onto the floor, and pulled her back to safety.

"_The revelation as to Elsa's childhood was interesting_," spoke the voiceover, switching to different shots of the castle, "_but not nearly as much as young Princess Anna. When I began the interview with her, I immediately saw she was a fun-loving, kind-hearted, and jumpy girl; the complete opposite of her sister._"

"_So, what is it like, having the Snow Queen for a sister?_" Kroft asked the question, and it cut to an image of a smiling Anna.

Anna squealed, pointing. "It's me."

"Yeah, Anna, it's you."

"_Well, it's fun. And strange. And plain crazy at times. I mean, what isn't crazy about having a sister with ice powers? But I don't really care. I mean, she's my sister, you know? And my best friend. You just… roll with it! Yeah._"

Anna looked at Kristoff, face bright, nodding to him. The blond man just signed, rolling his eyes.

"_Roll with it, huh? Well, how was the rolling with it back when you were a child? 13 years of silence must have been hard._"

"_Oh, it was,_" answered Anna, completely sincere. "_One day, she just stopped playing with me. She wouldn't answer my pleas to go and build a snowman, my funny invitations to this and that, or any kind of attempt to get to her. When you're little, you wonder what you could have done to cause the person you love most in your life to just shut you out. We spent almost every minute together, awake or not, and then suddenly, I was alone. And man, did I get bored! After a few years, my boredom drove me to talking to the pictures on the wall, and once, oh, I remember that, I sat up against a grandfather clock in another one of the many rooms in this castle, and I just sat there for a few hours, going,_" she began clicking with her tongue. Kristoff let out an affectionate groan, then looked at Anna. Her face was a bit concentrated.

"Anna, don't tell me you told them every little childish thing you did over the years?"

"Um… I feel no need to answer that."

"_The princess told me of dozens of elaborate tricks and attempts to get to her sister, and the different stages of her childhood._"

"_I was five when all this, 'shut the gates,' and 'no people' thing happened. I mean, I didn't know what was going on. How was I supposed to know? So, I just kept asking her to come out, at first. That was my bored period. It wasn't long before I realized I would have to try harder to get Elsa to come out. So, next thing I know, I was trying coaxing. Those early days consisted of me sitting outside her door, offering her treats, and toys. Several months later, I tried bribery, usually with an exuberant gift, or even once, I camped outside her door, having a tea party. Sometimes, I would slip invitations to balls, or parties, or festivals under her door. Of course, I never got a good response, though over the years, I made a collection of papers and items she made for me I called 'The Elsa Collection.' I know, so creative!_

"_It was a while before I figured bribery wasn't working, so I slipped into guilt-tripping. I would sit outside her room, and complain, and try and make her feel bad. But that was a quick phase, and then I started to act as if I were in danger. Almost got a response that first time… got in trouble too._

"_So as I approached the age of 8, I realized I needed to take a completely new direction in order to get her out. So I tried sneaking in. One servant girl, related to one of the older maids that retired, was brought in, probably the only one ever brought in, fresh and new. She and I became friends, and she agreed to help me sneak in. So one time, she asked for her laundry, and as she opened the door, I ran out from under her skirt!_" Anna, inside the television, laughed. Beside Kristoff, the real Anna snickered.

"Oh, I remember that. That was funny."

"What do you mean, you remember that?" asked the large blond. "You just met with this guy, like four months ago, and told him this story!"

"Shh!"

"_Did the servant girl get in trouble?_"

"_I don't really remember. But for a while, I got discouraged. All I would do was knock, no tricks, for several months. But it was around that time I became quite the stinker. I would scare, and mess with the servants, and get into all sorts of stuff I shouldn't. You ask any of them. They'll remember. Ask about the chocolate-fueled incident of '06._"

"_When did you start your tricks back up?_"

"_Not quite sure, but I do remember that it started with me trying to be diplomatic, and all. I had a banner, and a royal missive, and I presented it to her, and when she refused to respond, I declared war on her. I got a bunch of toys and a wooden spoon and started hacking,_" on-screen Anna made a hitting motion with her hands for emphasis, "_at the door. Then I went and got a helmet from one of the decorative armor suits, a broom, and a bike, and tied a gauntlet to the tip of the broom handle. I had myself a nice battering ram! So, I charged at the door. But… I missed. And went down the stairs. Yeah, that was not fun. I spent weeks in boredom as my broken arm healed, and instead continued to try and be diplomatic, dragging away poor servants to act as heralds and messengers._

"_When I turned twelve, I discovered the joys of books! So, I read a whole bunch of adventure stories, and decided to try and be adventurous- and break into her room! In one of my favorites, 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider', the hero once crashed into a castle window to rescue a kidnapped princess. So, with some rope, I decided to break into her room! I tied the rope, and repelled down, and sent myself crashing into the window. I had imagined it would break. Well… it didn't. I mean, there was cracking, but it didn't give way, which makes absolutely no sense, considering I weighed around 70 pounds at the time. But I was left dangling there for an hour, before some guards came and got me down. I learned that day that not even a princess is above a good and stern spanking._"

The camera shows the interviewer looking quite amused. Kristoff cast a glance at Anna. "Did you really try that?"

"Yep." She grinned at him.

"_But it turned out well. I saw Elsa. Well, at least, a blur from outside-the window was all frosted up, which was weird, as I think it was the beginning of springtime-as she ran to get help._

"_I went low-key for a little while after that. Just kept asking, to be honest. But when I was thirteen, enough was enough! I stormed up to the door and commanded her to open the door. And she teased me about how I tried to already break down the door. We spent several days after that trading nasty papers to each other. Well, mine were. She just retaliated. But soon, it just went back to knocking._

"_Fourteen, and I was close to giving up. I would just tell her all about my day. Once, I got a response. I was telling her about the ballroom dancing lessons I was getting, and we were laughing at how bad we were at being graceful. Almost got her out of that room that day. It was awesome._"

The black screen came back up, with Kroft looking at them. In the background was… he wasn't quite sure what to describe it as, but it looked like a newspaper. "_At the ages of fifteen and eighteen, this dynamic duo lost their parents in a storm over the North Sea, while heading to Germany. When the royalty failed to show up hours after they were supposed to, they alerted Arendelle officials. It wasn't long before they realized the plane had disappeared, and after weeks of searching, they were declared dead._"

Kroft's face changed from relaxed to serious. "_Now, your parents' accident- how did that work out for your family?_"

"_It was… awful. Elsa never came out, not for the funeral, not for anything. I went to her door, and asked her to come out. You must realize, I love my sister more than anything. And she was completely alone now. I knew my parents were the only people that Elsa allowed to see her. And I was alone, too. She still refused to come out. That's painful, when the only person you really have left in the world… refuses to open up that door. Sure the servants were nice to me, but they weren't really my friends. Elsa… she may have been trying to protect me, but I never knew that._"

"_That's awful._"

"_Yeah._" Anna looked at her hands, folded in her laps, and the screen switched to Elsa.

"The Snow Queen proved to reciprocate these feelings."

"_I lost her. She came to my door, pleading me, to let her in. I can remember her exact words. They were so beautiful, she was singing them. 'Elsa, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They speak of courage, and I'm trying to, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you wanna build a snowman?'_"

Kristoff glanced at the girl he loved, and pulled her into his arms. She was gazing sadly at the screen. "I didn't say 'speak of courage.'"

"What?" he asked.

"I said, 'They say, have courage.'"

"Oh."

"_I couldn't do it. I couldn't open the door. I was practically frozen. We were sitting back to back, with a solid three inches between us, but it felt like a million miles. I was mourning not only for my parents, but for myself. For Anna. They left us alone. When I grieve, I don't lose it. I don't become furious, or sob up a storm. No. I break inside. I'm stunned. I can't take it. It all come crashing down, and that storm that is inside me," Elsa curled her hands, and her knuckles touched her upper abdomen, "stops. It freezes._

"_She was right out there, and instead of seeking me for something, she was offering to help. But I couldn't. I just couldn't._"

"_Life for these two was a limbo period of thirteen years, but it was fast coming to a close. A few months after her 21__st__ birthday, Arendelle's castle gates were open for the first time in over a decade. And Princess Anna was so excited, she broke out into song!_"

The interviewer smiled, his voice almost breaking with laughter. "_People say that you went and had your own little musical number, because you were so excited?_"

"_I did, actually. I was just so happy! Prancing around the castle, I was just going on and on about how for the first time in forever, the gates would open up, and how all my dreams would come true! Which they may or may not have actually happened in the way I thought, and not specifically on that one day, but perhaps, you know, over the period of-how many days was that? Three or four? Well, over that, I guess I did get everything I really wanted._"

"_Queen Elsa was less than excited._" They showed Kroft's face for emphasis, contrasted against the dark background.

"_Anna was prancing around the castle, singing about the fairy tale ending she'd get out of this. But as for me? I was afraid. My mantra went through my head, over and over. 'Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know.' The agony of having to wait till the day was over was enough on its own to make any princess nervous, let alone the fact that any emotional spike could result in a great reveal, but I was comforted by the fact that it would only be one day. If only I could make it through, I could resume my hermitage, and focus on work. Let my sister find love, and have her child be my heir. Of course, part of that is still the plan._"

"_Do you not plan on having a family of your own?_"

"_I don't think there is a man in the world that could match me. No time for romance in my life. I have too much to do, and no more room in my heart for anyone but the people I already have. Olaf is the only child of my own I will ever need._"

Anna let out a squeak. "She did not just go there!"

"Anna. Calm down."

"Well, we'll see about that. You will have your Prince Charming, Elsa!" She threw her arm, her index finger extended in an accusing jab.

Kristoff practically made his forehead red. "Anna. You're yelling at a television."

"_This would just be business as normal, really. The coronation happened, and that worked out well, though frost did collect on the scepter and orb I was holding. But I got my gloves back on in time, and I was finally, officially, queen. The ball was necessary. If it hadn't, it would never have happened, and believe me, I did not want it happening. But it was customary._" Elsa nodded to the camera.

"_At the ball, she was announced, and she and her sister were brought up for all to see._"

"_I was a bit surprised at first,_" said Anna, "_that I was brought up to stand next to my sister. I'm princess, she's queen, so… why? When she said hi to me, I was a little shocked. I mean, we hadn't really talked in years! So I get a greeting, and I say something intelligent, like, 'Hi, hi me?' And then we talked. It was instant. It was like we had been spending time together for years. Suddenly, we were just laughing alongside each other, and teasing, like nothing. The Duke of Weselton came up, asking Elsa for a dance, and she threw me out there instead!_" Anna laughed. "_She thought it was so funny I had to dance with him. Well, I'll let you know… it was kinda funny. It was just so easy, being together. Like nothing ever really happened. It was a taste as to what life should have been. And I loved it. But as I made a point that I loved it, this taste of royal life, Elsa suddenly became her frosty-self again-excuse the pun, please-and drew back. I was denied, again. Sad. I was sad. Real sad. So I decided to leave before I broke down. But, of course, something went wrong. Someone bumped into me, causing me to fall. But I was caught! By Prince Hans._"

The interviewer's face smiled, between understanding and almost-ridicule. Kristioff grumbled.

"_Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles? Please, tell us about him, as you met him earlier on in those events._"

"_Well, he first met me by running into me. Yeah, I know. I was running alongside the pier-which was quickly abandoned, as the castle gates were opened-and suddenly something big and heavy ran into me. I fell into a dinghy. Turns out, Prince Hans is a big fan of horses, as that's what he hit me with. I was lucky I didn't get hurt. So, after some awkward opening conversation and painfully embarrassing falls, we finally managed to get up, and speak to each other. I mean, honestly, I just got ran over by a prince, and a good-looking one at that. It's kind of a girl's dream, and how some romances start out in books. So, I was a little… oh, what's the word? I'll come back to that later. But I had to run off-the bells were ringing-for Elsa's coronation. He seemed so nice, and sweet. And as embarrassing as it is to admit, I was star struck! Wait! That's the word, or words! Ok._" Anna smiled.

"_And at the ball?_"

"_His opening line was 'Glad I caught you'. Dreamy, right? He just pulled me into a waltz. For the rest of the evening we just spent time talking together. And he didn't mind all my little quirks, which is a blessing, if you ask me. I think I whacked him once in the face. He was fine with it! So we just spent time together. Eventually, we were out on a terrace, having left the ball, and were just talking about our families. I told him about how Elsa shut me out, and he took my hand and said 'I would never shut you out.' So then we went and kind of started having fun all around the castle and city, having our own little,_" Anna cut off, blushing. "_Well, if I say it now, it's kind of weird._"

"_Oh, Princess Anna, it can't be so bad._"

"_Well… you have to understand, I'm a socially deprived goofball and a die-hard romantic._"

"_And?_"

"_We sang a love song?_"

"_You seem to really enjoy music._"

"_Well, you can't blame me. I talked to the pictures in the royal gallery because I had no one else to do so with._"

The interviewer chuckled, and continued. "_Well, after your little number, what happened?_"

"_He proposed to me. I felt like it was love. I really did. So I agreed. He knew what it was like, to be shut out by your older sibling-ings. And he was so nice, everything I ever dreamed of having in a prince. He was the fairy tale happy ending I was looking for, to spend the rest of my life with a prince, instead of being stuck inside that awful castle, alone. He was my chance to escape my sister's lonely world, I suppose._"

"_Would you say you accepted so readily because it was a way out? Not love?_"

"_No! Not in the least! Or most, or… well, you know what I mean. He was a dashing prince, who I had fallen for. I said yes, because I suppose I loved him. Wait, no, that's not how Elsa put it. Hang on… hmm… oh yeah! I was more infatuated with him, than in love._"

On-screen Anna let out a crooked half-smile, almost apologetic.

"Infatuation, Anna?" Kristoff's eyes darted to the blushing girl nestled in a blanket.

"Oh, be quiet, Kristoff."

"_Infatuation. So, after you accepted, you and he went to seek out your sister, to ask her for the blessing. I belieq`ve she did not take that kindly._"

"_Oh, no, she did not. She was at first real stunned, and wasn't really making sense of it all. So she eventually cut through all of our babbling, and said no one was getting married. She tried to get me to talk to her in private, but I wouldn't allow it, and she went Queen-mode; totally just shutting us down! But I pushed her too far. You all know where that led._"

"_And did it lead somewhere. 12 videos, all of which downloaded almost instantly to YouTube, were taken of the following incident- one that will forever be remembered in our world._"

Kristoff watched, eyes wide, as an image of Hans and Anna watched Elsa walking away, inside the ballroom, completely filled with people.

"_This clip was taken by some Norwegian lords, who had been watching the queen, waiting for a chance to ask her to dance, when they saw the argument begin to take place. They thought that from the looks on their faces, that something was about to happen. It begins with the Snow Queen turning to some conveniently placed guard._"

The interviewer stopped talking, allowing the video to run its course. Elsa and Anna, speaking in English for all to hear. At the bottom of the screen, words were placed to help understanding, but it was written in English, despite the fact the girls were already speaking it. Thank goodness for the Norwegian Bokmål subtitles.

_"The party is over, close the gates." _Elsa was walking past a guard, who nodded and started to walk away.

_ "What?" _Anna was looking after her sister, and then ran to catch up with her, grabbing for her hand._ "Elsa, no, no, wait!"_

Elsa turned around; gasping at the fact she had lost her glove. _"Hey! Give me my glove!" _She swatted for it, but Anna pulled it from her reach, and clutched it to her chest.

_ "Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!"_

The room started to turn their attention to the pair. The lords behind the camera chuckled, and muttered_ "Ha, se på ansiktene deres."_

_ "Oh yeah, dette blir bra."_

They hadn't bothered to translate it. But Kristoff knew what they said, and he rolled his eyes.

The next thing Elsa said was too quiet to be heard, and she turned away, clutching her bare, right hand to her chest. Anna called after her as she walked to the doors.

_ "What did I ever do to you?"_

_ "Enough, Anna."_

_ "No, why? Why do you shut me out? Wh-why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"_

_ "I said, enough!"_

With that, Elsa whirled around, casting her hand about, and a whirl of blue came from it. A collective gasp gathered in the ballroom, as people lurched back. The Norwegian lords exclaimed inharsh whispers,_ "Jøss!" _and _"Hva f-?" _though, that last word was bleeped out. Why, Kristoff had no idea, considering he didn't think Americans really knew Norwegian.

_ Anna, and a small man with a mouse-like face had to jump back to avoid the growing icicles. _Kristoff breathed out. He had never seen this video before.

Silence descended, and the man had enough wit about him to zoom in on Elsa's face. A mumbling in the background, in plain English,_ "__Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.__"_

Elsa's face was full of fear, primal fear, like he had seen in the animals he had to bring down, to feed himself, solely located in the eyes. Though, her mouth was in an open frown, which was distinctly human.

The video faded to the man in the black screen. "_The new queen fled from the ball room, out into the courtyard, where unfortunately, yet another experience awaited her._"

The sound of ticking, and the stopwatch filled the screen, and it faded away to begin the commercials.


	2. Segment 2

"I had never seen that before," said Kristoff.

"I have. It's awful."

"Come here," said Kristoff, taking the girl into his arms. She was just shaking her head.

"Why would Elsa never tell me this? About me getting hurt? Her plan to just live life that way? Why would she wait?"

Kristoff sighed. "She probably didn't know how to tell you. I mean… well, she's just… I don't know."

Anna got up suddenly, almost knocking over a cup of hot chocolate. "No way am I letting her get away with this! I think I'm gonna go wake her up, right now, and drag her in here!"

"Anna, Anna wait. Anna! It's 1 in the morning! And she's got a lot of… ok, fine. Just run off. Not my fault if you miss the start of the next segment."

The blond turned his attention back to the television, playing a foreign ad, with the strangest things- a shirt made out of cats? Americans were weird.

Olaf let out a loud sigh. "Wow. That magic box is so cool."

"It's called a television, Olaf."

"Look at it! It's so… bright. And shiny."

"That's what it does. Be bright and shiny."

"Kristoff, how come only Anna and Elsa have showed up on the television?"

"Because it isn't our turn yet."

"Oh."

Kristoff grabbed his cup of hot chocolate and started sipping at it. It had cooled down considerably. He greatly enjoyed the peace that had now settled, with the slow flickering of the television against the walls, muted by Anna as it had turned to commercials, and the dim lights of the village and the aurora borealis in the night sky outside the window. The stars twinkled softly, most of them not being blocked out by the brightness that was coming from the town. But, of course, the peace that had descended on the castle for a few short, blissful minutes was startled by a loud crash, and then yelling. He exchanged glances with Olaf.

"How much does Elsa value her sleep?"

"I don't really know. Never really thought about it."

"Well, we're about to find out."

"ANNA, IT IS 1 IN THE MORNING!"

"IT IS 1:15!"

"THERE IS NOT MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE, AND IT IS NOT 1:15! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE RUNNING AROUND THE CASTLE, YELLING ABSURD THINGS, AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE TIME TO WAKE ME!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN US, AND THAT'S THAT!"

"ANNA!"

Kristoff winced as a cold wind billowed into the room from out of the hall, causing him to wrap a blanket closer around himself. Elsa and Anna walked in, both looking quite annoyed.

"Kristoff! What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"Anna wouldn't leave me alone. She demanded I get us beverages and snacks while we watch the 60 Minutes episode."

"And I'm here too!"

"I can see that, Olaf."

"Elsa, you are going to sit down, right here, beside me," Anna pulled the girl over, then glanced at the fact there was no room for the three of them on the couch, "well, um, maybe not."

The large man got up, still bundled in his blanket, and moved to a chair, so the two girls could sit together. Elsa huffed.

"Anna, I don't understand why I have to be here."

"Why haven't you told me about how I knew about your powers, and then that accident, and then I didn't?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"And the whole 'no romance for me' thing?"

"I don't need a king."

"Everyone deserves a soul mate!"

"I have you."

"Oh come on, Elsa, this is true love we're talking about."

"Girls. It's starting."

The two of them turned from their argument to look at the screen as the man, Steve Kroft, came back into view.

"_The newly crowned Queen of Arendelle has just revealed to a room full of the post powerful people in Europe her icy powers. Fear had kept her from getting on with a life that if discovered, she would be hunted. And here, she was living it, a waking nightmare._"

"_There are two kinds of fears,_" said Elsa, "_and I would like to think myself an expert on such matters. There is terror, and then there is horror. Terror is rooted within every living thing, a primal, animalistic instinct, plain old fear. It is spiders, shadows in your room at night, sounds coming from your closet, heights, clowns, dogs, water, broccoli. But horror is something else. It is distinctly human. We feel horror when the worst comes to pass. It is that look, the one that is seen in the hopeless, those who are broken, who just lost all they love. Terror would be the fact that something they value is in danger of being taken from the one that feels it. Horror is what I felt. I was horrified. I woke up every day, terror always present, but the horror came from the act. I wasn't looking at the black-and-whites in terror of the people all around me, potential victims and persecutors, but people, as they saw what I was, and knew a deep secret. They were in the shades of grey, the shades of the many ranges of emotion. Would they fear me? Or hate me? So I ran. I knew nothing more to be greater than that. Running._"

Anna made a sniffle, and Kristoff turned in time to see Anna throw herself onto her sister, causing Elsa to-comically, eyes wide and surprised-adjust and get comfortable as her affectionate sister doted on her.

"_Concerning your sister, what were you thinking? And your kingdom?_"

"_They did not cross my mind at any point of my flight._"

Elsa disappeared from the screen, and up popped Anna.

"_What was I thinking when I found out? Well… I was just thinking that it explained so much. I was as shocked as anyone, or, err, everyone._"

Multiple videos took turns on the screen as they played, and the man continued to speak. "_She fled from the ballroom to the courtyard, only to be greeted by her subjects, all unsuspecting of the catastrophe that had just rocked Europe's elite. She tried to push her way through, but the throng proved too much. Her powers acted again, freezing a fountain against her will._"

"_Something most people don't realize,_" said Elsa, though not onscreen as video from that fateful night continued to play, "_is that I had very little control. Almost none. When I froze the steps, and made the Duke of Weselton fall, it was a complete accident. A spike of emotions set it off. I didn't mean to freeze the entire fjord. I was undergoing a display of emotions I hadn't experienced since childhood._"

"_All of it? The miles upon miles of thick, sea ice, the giant blizzard, the 'eternal winter', it was all an accident?_" The interview pair came back to be seen.

"_Yes. Surprising, maybe._"

"_So you ran. Not noticing the freezing of the fjord?_"

"_I had one thing on my mind- escape. I wasn't looking back._"

Elsa sighed, catching the blond man's attention. "Really, Anna, you get me up to watch this?"

"I was going to let you sleep, but then you decided to tell the world about whatever accident caused you to hide away, instead of me."

"I apologize, Anna, truly."

"I accept," said the spunky girl, before snuggling up closer to her sister, head pressed to the queen's side. Elsa rolled her eyes, causing Kristoff to crack a smile, which earned a half-mock glare. But the queen didn't seem to mind, as she rested an arm on Anna's back, perfectly content. The majority of the collected blankets wrapped around the pair, mostly Anna, but this was normal when the two were relaxing together. Anna loved being with her sister, and spent every second making up for the lost affection and touches that were stolen from them at such a young age. It made him happy, seeing Anna happy. And Elsa enjoyed it just as much, if not more. It warmed his heart to see them reconnecting like that.

Kristoff turned his attention back to the useless segment, doing nothing useful except informing the viewers of Arendelle's small boating industry, and the refineries that were an important part of the small kingdom's economy. But they forgot to mention the ice trade, which seemed odd, though they did mention they spoke Northern Sami natively, though almost everyone knew Norwegian, and was used more commonly in the younger generations.

"_Even if the kingdom is almost a mere city-state, it is still strong, and not just economically. With the strong mountains at their backs, and ideal protection from the fjord, the few villages are perfectly safe, so much, that with the added on alliance with Norway, they haven't even a formal military. Even during the World Wars, no one could manage to drag them in with the biting winters that plagued the land during that time period, and the treacherous terrain._

"_And this terrain served to the Snow Queen's advantage. She fled, up and up, into the mountains. There, she created something most amazing. Anderson Cooper was delighted at having the opportunity to get to see the beauty of the Queen's powers at large._"

The screen cut to the camera, following several people up a snowy path, three men, and one woman that could only be Elsa. "Oh, I remember this," said Kristoff. "That's when we took that strange man up the mountain, and his camera crew."

"Hush, Kristoff, the Americans are very unforgiving to anyone who view people such as Mr. Cooper as strange."

Anna and Kristoff looked at her, confused, but Elsa waved it off.

The man, Cooper, stopped to look into the camera, and began speaking. "_What you are about to see will take your breath away. Queen Elsa fled up to this place known as North Mountain, and here, during a liberating solo, she sang up a storm that resulted in, well, this._"

The camera looked out from behind the rock wall to see the ice staircase bridging over a gap, and it angled up to show the magnificence of the ice palace. A translator provided words as Kristoff spoke, who the Kristoff sitting in the chair holding hot chocolate, squinted at.

"_Anna and I came up here to get Elsa, and when we did, I was amazed at what I found. I almost cried. She created this, solely with her powers. Now be careful. Marshmallow could be around._"

The scene changed to where Kristoff was making his way up the staircase with another man in the background, holding a large and expensive looking camera, with Elsa extending her arm to the castle behind her.

"_I had no idea what I could do until I tried this. Amazing, no? It wasn't hard to make it, really, and it has everything I could ever need. Well, besides food, and I would have to get some form of bedding,_" she laughed there, "_but I was planning on it._"

Then, there was Kristoff, calling out in Sami, though the translator didn't bother. When a growl sounded off, Kristoff turned back to the staircase, and called Elsa up. Elsa came forward, Cooper not far behind her, and she called back in Sami herself.

Then, Cooper and the two cameramen skidded back, and Kristoff chuckled. The camera focused in on the hulking form of Marshmalllow. The translator picked back up for him. "_That's Marshmallow. Olaf named him._"

Marshmallow smiled at Elsa, and made a little bow. Elsa turned to the camera. "_This was my guardsman I made. He fought well for me, and I let him remain here in return. He will not hurt you._"

Elsa led Cooper and the cameramen to the staircase, and as they followed her through the rooms, she explained. "_I always lived life as royalty, and I must admit, a palace is part of my style. So I made this with the thought in mind I am a queen, if not the ruler of Arendelle. Here, is my throne room. Yes, a throne. Over here was a place I would dine. Now back here, into the atrium… up this staircase, and up here is my personal quarters. No bed, see? Don't worry, the structure is solid, and stable. It won't fall. Yes, magnificent? I had a lot of fun making this room. Look here, this snowflake, it was the first part I made. I just, stomped, and it spread out. The way I made it, it fragmented like actual snowflakes, hexagonal. Oh… the chandelier. Let me fix that._"

With a wave of her hand, it dissolved into snow powder, and then she stretched her arms up, focusing, as twinkling and light sprays of ice dust fell on the ground. The camera looked up to catch as the ice crystals spreading out in beauteous patterns. Kristoff leaned forward in his chair.

"Wow, Elsa, that's amazing," he whispered.

"I suppose," she said coolly, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Anna's eyes were round and bright, mirroring that of the delight in her sister's.

"_Out here is my balcony. It's one of my favorite things about the castle. The view is wonderful, don't you agree?_" Elsa dissolved the shards of the door-whatever destroyed it-and made room for the man to angle his camera into the magnificent horizon.

The shot cut to Elsa, comfortably perched on her throne. Anderson cooper was set up, in his own ice chair, and Kristoff was standing off to the side, relaxing against the icy wall of the castle.

"_So, your Majesty, to state for the record, you made this, completely out of your own powers?_"

"_Yes, Mr. Cooper, every ice crystal is of my own creation._"

"_Amazing. How long did it take you to make it?_"

"_Roughly… 30, 40 seconds._"

"_Seconds. Seconds?_"

"_It wasn't that hard. It just happened, it felt right. I never really knew what my powers were capable of until I let it loose, as I said earlier. That, and I love geometry._"

"_Amazing. And what exactly was your plan? You were here for only 2 days. Surely you had to have some sort of facilities, and then a way to get necessary supplies. And food!_"

"_Well, for water, I could just get a piece of ice, and let it melt in my mouth, but I don't think I ever did that. I didn't actually eat, at all, and nor did I slept at any time. I sat, for hours, looking. Just staring, thinking. Well, that isn't true. Around the mountains, I would use it as a sort of playground. I would make the ice form, and the snow, in whatever shape I pleased, into beauteous patterns and structures. When we took your camera crew up the mountain, we saw a few of those sights._"

As she was saying that, pictures of the forest where they met Olaf and then of different icy sights they had beheld on their trip to find Elsa.

"That guy, the one who took those pictures," Kristoff said, in a lowered voice as to not drone out Elsa's dialogue, "he was always clicking on it, just marveled."

Elsa hummed a little bit, understanding what he meant.

Cooper resumed speaking. "_You had not slept, for four days?_"

"_Not really,_" she let out a laugh, a comfortable one. "_I didn't need to. I felt no exhaustion. Just liberated, and… free._"

"_So let me get this straight. You did not sleep, eat, and I'm assuming using the restroom, and either sat on this throne," he looked to her for consent, and the camera showed Elsa nodding "on this throne, staring off into space and thinking, or using your ice powers and influence the landscape?_"

"_Yes, Mr. Cooper, you understand._"

"_Well, it's just a bit hard to wrap it around our heads. You were able to get away with not eating, and sleeping?_"

"_Correct._"

"_Do you think that this means that perhaps there are other things you can avoid? Illness? Aging? Ice preserves, does it not?_"

"_Well, I've never truly been sick, but I suppose that can be attributed to my lower-than-normal body temperature. As for aging, I'm not sure. I am only 21 years old. We'll find out, I suppose._"

"_What was your plan, to just stay here, indefinitely?_"

"_Well, yes. I would spend my days here. Of course, I expected I would eventually have to feed myself, and sleep on bedding, and use facilities, but that was at the back of my mind._"

"_Well, your Majesty, any further thoughts on your palace?_"

Elsa rested her chin on her hand, her arm resting on her throne arm chair. She tapped a slender finger against her check, seeming to mull it over. "_Well, this was a place I created as an escape. This was the place, where I let it go. I was no longer that walled up girl that had to conceal everything. Freedom. This is what this place is. And I know one day, I probably will return. I don't know what the circumstances may be. Though, until that day, Marshmallow rules here._"

Anna let out a sound of belligerence, but the queen shushed her soothingly. Kristoff snorted.

Back inside the television-with Olaf's little twig hairs sticking up to just block little bits of light-they were back in Arendelle. "_Andersen Cooper, once back, got the privilege to walk amongst the citizens of Arendelle alongside Princess Anna. He was able to ask a few questions._"

Kristoff leaned forward. "You went out with that Cooper fellow?" he directed at Anna.

Anna picked her head up enough to look at him. "Yeah, but Olaf was with us. I think you were still up at Elsa's ice palace, or around that area with the photographer."

Kristoff, nodded, sated. "I didn't know about that. Weird."

Cooper was talking to a large man, carrying a young girl, most likely his daughter. Cooper asked, "_So, what is it like, being a citizen of the Snow Queen?_"

Anna translated into Norwegian. "_Hva er dine tanker om å ha Snødronningen?_"

The man laughed, and replied. "_Det er rart, med gårdsplassen blir alltid i vinter, alltid. Minst har vi vår hersker tilbake. De tretten år var tøff på folk i Arendelle, på den måten at vi var fjernt fra mannen vi kalte kongen. Selvfølgelig, på første, var vi alle redde. Men nå? Vi er glade. Hun er en sterk hersker, avbalanserte, og viet, som allerede har sett. Og ingen nasjon ville våge å utfordre en dronning som kan fryse alle sine soldater i et øyeblikk! Jeg føler meg trygg her, med min familie. Jeg ville ikke ønsker å være noe annet sted. Lenge leve Dronning Elsa, etter min mening._"

Anna translated. "_It's strange, with the courtyard always experiencing winter. At least we have our ruler back. The thirteen years were tough on the people of Arendelle without the king. Of course, we were afraid at first. But now, we are happy. She is a strong ruler, cool-headed, and devoted, as already seen. No country would dare to attack with a queen that could freeze any enemies. I feel safe here, with my family. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Long live Queen Elsa, in my opinion._"

"That's not the exact translation," pointed out Elsa.

"Hey! He said a lot of stuff!"

Four little kids sat, hands behind their back, standing straight. The three boys and one girl each spoke.

"_Dronning Elsa er den beste, fordi hun leker med oss._"

"_Ja, det er alltid snø på gårdsplassen, og vi kan gå på skøyter, og det er Olaf!_"

"_Ja, er Olaf gøy!_"

"_Hennes Majestet er stor, og veldig pen._" A chorus of ja's followed.

"_Well, they say that Elsa's the best, because she plays with the children in the courtyard, and Olaf is always around. Oh, and she's very pretty._" Anna summed up

A couple of old women, sitting outside their houses in rocking chairs, looked at Cooper as he asked a question. "_Would you say you are set in your ways?_"

Anna asked the question, "_Vil du si at du er satt i en tradisjonell livsstil?_"

They both said yes at the same time. Cooper smiled.

"_Good, good. But surely this magic your queen possesses seems a bit scary, or un-Godly to you?_"

"_Frykter du den magiske dronningen besitter, eller det kan være ugudelig?_"

The women looked at each other, and then back at Anna, and the one on the left asked, "_Må vi snakker ikke til en prinsesse? Vil øret av dronningen ikke høre våre ord?_"

Anna waved her arms, in insistence. "_Nei, nei, ikke frykter at vi vil forfølge dere. Jeg forstår at folk er redde min søster er en heks, og hun er ikke det, men det er vanskelig for folk å gjøre en overgang til å se ting som henne som mer enn trolldom og onde. Men jeg forsikrer deg, du har ingenting å frykte, verken fra min søsters is makter, eller fra våre vakter._"

Cooper moved forward, leaning off of the wooden beam he had been propped up against. "_What are they saying?_"

Anna turned to him, as the two women quietly muttered to each other. "_Hold on a second, Mr. Cooper._"

"_Prinsesse,_" began the one on the right, "_kan du høre oss når vi sier at vi elsker vår dronning. Hun har vært snill, og jobber hardt for å gjøre det godt igjen for vinteren satte hun oss gjennom, og forstå, vi er takknemlige. Men det er vanskelig å endre gamle kvinner fra sine gamle måter, og vi ble oppdratt til å frykte en slik magi._"

Anna looked at them, and nodded. "_Jeg forstår._" Then to Cooper, she said, "_They love Elsa. They just were raised in a different time. Her magic is strange. But Elsa and I expect that._"

Cooper nodded. "_I see._"

"Wait, where am I?" asked Olaf, stretching his twig hands towards the bright screen.

"Perhaps they didn't want you to be seen yet. They have yet to call you a snowman yet, Olaf," said Elsa.

"Oh. Right."

Back inside the castle now, Anna's interview with Kroft continued.

_"So, your Highness, how were you handling the fallout on your end? Mass chaos, a sudden winter in July, and the discovery for the people their queen-and your sister-has magic in her control! That's a lot to deal with."_

"_Yes, but really, I was never really meant to lead. I'm the spare, in case something happened to Elsa. And I am most certainly not queen material. I can't lead. I could think that I needed to get to my sister. People were afraid of the snow, so someone had to go find her and stop it. It was all my fault. I pushed Elsa to the breaking point. I had to go make it right. I left… Hans… in control, which turned out to be the right decision, as he took good care of Arendelle. The best way to travel, at that moment, was a horse, considering snowmobiles had yet to be broken out, and cars were certainly not an option, and I didn't even know how to drive such vehicles. I set off immediately, which is a tribute to my lack of planning, in nothing more than the same dress I was at the ball in. Yeah,_" Anna rubbed her neck sheepishly.

Kristoff, as soon as Anna said "_I'm the spare_," spotted out of the corner of his eye, Elsa leaning down to Anna's ear and whispering something. Anna sighed happily, and patted her sister's calf. "I know," she whispered back.

Kroft laughed. "_Well, you were caught up in the moment._"

"_That's true. Way too true._"

"_But along the way, you lost your horse, correct?_"

"_Oh yeah, I fell off him, and got stuck in some deep snow. I was able to get out, but he was long gone, and I had to climb. I wasn't going back-more evidence of my lack of common sense-I just couldn't. I'm not sure why I didn't freeze to death_.

"_I travelled all day, just climbing up. Eventually, night descended, and I stumbled down a hill, and hit a creek. My whole skirt froze! Luckily, there was a cabin not far from me, and I went in. It was a business; "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" and underneath that sign was a little one that said there was a sauna. That sounded really nice at the time._

"_I went inside, and instantly was greeted by a man, who said, and I am literally quoting here, 'Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention.'_"

"_I don't suppose you bought any of that?_"

"_Nope. Luckily, there was some set of clothes for winter, but it was a winter dress. I'm talking what they wore a few centuries ago, in the winter. That's when Kristoff came in._"

"_Kristoff Bjorgman._"

"Oh great," groaned the owner of that name. "They're gonna talk about me now."

Anna stifled a giggle. "Well, duh."

"_A young man that has lived his whole life in the mountains, he is large, tough, and obviously knows the wilds of Arendelle well from his rugged first impression. He grew up, surprisingly, with trolls, being orphaned at a young age. His business is a unique one- the people of Arendelle do not have refrigerators in the traditional sense. They have ice boxes, places where they would store ice, cut in the mountains and delivered down to Arendelle and its villages. This industry is an old and outdated one that was once a popular trade in the 19__th__ century, but very prominent in the kingdom. Kristoff spends weeks at a time, up in the mountains, gathering ice blocks, and brings them down on his sled. Unfortunately, this sudden winter was a real problem for his business._"

Kristoff mumbled as the interview of him started up. He was fidgeting in his seat, on the screen, while Kroft looked on, amused. Making him look like a fool. Americans.

_"Mr. Bjorgman, can I call you Kristoff?"_

Kristoff nodded.

_"Well, Kristoff, I don't suppose you appreciated the irony of your situation when Elsa froze the summer. That's your busiest time, right?"_

_"Ja,"_ he said in Norwegian as for a translation to not be necessary, and though he continued on in Sami-he never liked speaking in Norwegian, it felt like losing his cultural identity-the English translator talked over him, blocking out his voice.

_"My whole business was disrupted because of the winter. Luckily, the Queen was kind enough to name me the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer- meaning I just get ice for the castle and they pay me with food and a room, one right next to the stables so I can sleep with Sven."_

_ "Sven is your reindeer, right?"_

_ "And my best friend. I've known him since I was 6, and we have been together ever since."_

_ "13 years?"_

_ "Yes. He's getting old, I know, but he's done well so far."_

_ "That's a long time for such a companion."_

_ "Yes it is."_

Kristoff scoffed at the awkwardness dripping into his voice. Why did Kroft have to say something so conversation-stopping and obvious?

_"How did you two meet?"_

"Kristoff."

"Hmm?" Kristoff turned to look at Elsa. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about the damage to your ice business. I don't think I ever really apologized."

"Oh, no, Elsa, it's fine." The young man waved her off, before turning his attention back to the television.

_"Kristoff, you walked into the cabin, and what is the first thing you see?"_

_ "I just saw a shop. Nothing special. I looked around, until I caught sight of Oaken. And Anna was standing there. I didn't really think much of her at the time."_

_ "This Oaken and proved to be very interesting, so we sent a reporter up there to speak to him." _

The television's screen turned bright as it showed Cooper walking up to the cabin that held Oaken's trading post. He walked in, and much to Kristoff's surprise, Oaken stood up to greet him, as if he knew they were already coming. Cooper sat down on a chair pulled up to the counter that Oaken was standing behind.

_"Well, Mr. Oaken, how long has your trading post been here?"_

The large man replied in his silly voice: _"Oh, a few years or so."_ The English translation quickly followed that of his native language.

_"I bet you've seen a lot of strange people stop through here. In July, Princess Anna claimed she came here and bought some winter clothes from you."_

_"Oh yes, I remember! It is very surprising as she survived that whether in such clothing as she was wearing! She also bought the last of my winter department, besides the snow shoes. Another fellow, not that big, came through later, and bought those. Said something about getting a closer look at the Snow Queen's palace. Had an expensive camera with him."_

_ "What did you think when everything was suddenly winter?"_

_ "Well, I was surprised, but it was a good situation for business! And I always think about business!"_

_ "And when Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman arrived?"_

_ "Well, I thought they were crazy, going out in a storm like that. And that Kristoff fellow, he was quite rude. Calling me a crook for trying to run a business!"_

_ "I see,"_ said Cooper, an amused smile on his face. But it wasn't cruel.

The interview switched back over to Anna. _"So, Princess, please give us the story after Kristoff walked in?"_

_ "Well, he came up to me, and I was at the counter, and I mean real close, like,"_ she put her hand inches from her face, _"and mumbled something. He was covered in ice and snow, and he had a cloth around his face to keep it warm. I didn't really understand him, but it turns out he was telling me to move because there were carrots behind me."_ Anna giggled at that. _"When he tried to buy things from the 'vinter' department, he didn't have enough, and so when he complained, Oaken said it was all about supply and demand. And Kristoff replied 'You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.' I of course rambled in response to that, since it was really ironic, considering, well, you know… anyways! He was real gruff, and told us-Oaken and I-that the storm was rolling off the North Mountain, and it was, of course, magical. Well, Elsa, anyone?"_ Anna giggled, inside and outside of the screen. A light tap could be heard, and Anna's half-whimper, half-annoyed cry followed.

The scenes on-screen showed the area around Oaken's cabin, and Kroft's voice explained what followed.

_"After a disagreement over prices, resulting in a little bit of name-calling, and Kristoff was kicked out. But he retaliated by spending the night in Oaken's shed."_

Footage of Cooper poking around the barn popped up, and Kroft continued. "_The Princess bought all the supplies necessary, including the carrots, and kindly asked, then demanded Kristoff take her up to the mountain, with the enticing reward of bringing back summer for his ice business to resume."_

_"My first impressions?"_ Kristoff was back. _"Annoying. Bold. A little crazy. But I suppose brave, and unwaveringly true."_

_"They started off immediately, at the Princess's insistence. It wasn't long before the two met resistance, amongst the pair, and then against the elements."_

_ "When we were well on our way, I asked Anna what made the Queen go ice-crazy, and she started explaining, but I was stuck on something: she got engaged to a guy she had just met that day. We started arguing about that, but as we were doing that, Sven came to a stop. We were being followed by wolves. The pack attacked, practically dragging me off the sleigh. I barely held on. Anna ended up whacking one wolf with my instrument, and setting my sleeping bag on fire and throwing it at the one that had a grip on me. Sven was running towards a cliff, and I threw Anna up onto him and had him jump, and I propelled off the sleigh to land on the other side. Suffice to say, that the whole experience had ruined me for helping people ever again, but Sven convinced me that I should help her."_

_"Sven… your reindeer?"_

_ "Yes," _said on-screen Kristoff, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

_"How exactly did you reindeer convince you?"_ Kroft was shooting dubious looks at the young man.

_"I can understand his expressions. He's my best friend, after all."_

A shot of Kroft showed him regarding the blond for a second more, than moving on. _"So what happened after you landed on the other side?"_ Kristoff began to grumble, earning him a look from both the royal women sitting near him- Anna had to lift her head up, straining, almost, so her blue eyes looked a little crossed, interrupting Elsa from stroking her sister's hair, which caused Elsa to regard him curiously. He just waved them off.

_"We set back off. We didn't really rest much, though occasionally Anna would climb up on Sven and take a quick snooze. At one point, we overlooked Arendelle, and it was amazing, what we saw. The entire kingdom was frozen, with the sunrise casting a soft glow over it, like a blanket. It was beyond words."_

The interview was discarded and Kroft came up, perched on his chair in the 60 Minutes background scene. _"And onwards and upwards they travelled, continuing their trek to North Mountain. But, little did they know, their little group would soon increase by one."_

And with that, the commercial break began.


	3. Segment 3

Kristoff looked over at the women. "Well, it's official. I hate foreigners."

"Oh, Kristoff," mumbled Anna, not bothering to move from her comfortable position, "foreigners aren't all that bad. Most of them are funny!"

"They make it seem as if I'm crazy!"

"Well, to be honest, you kind of are," replied Elsa, brutally honest, as usual. "Anna, you sure do know how to pick them."

Her little sister blushed, and buried her head into a blanket.

"I am not crazy!" cried Kristoff. "I was raised by trolls, with minimal contact to humans! You can't blame me."

"No, I suppose not." Elsa had on a wry smile.

Olaf let out a sound of appreciation as he saw an action movie trailer. "Bright colors… what are those?"

"Explosions, Olaf."

"Thanks, Anna! Can we go see explosions?"

The mountain man looked over to the girls to see how they would respond to that.

"Um, no, Olaf, we can't. Explosions are dangerous, and can hurt people, and would melt you. So we need to stay away from them, ok?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Elsa."

Anna giggled, before the room settled into a comfortable silence. Kristoff couldn't help but enjoy it. Olaf was perched, staring up at the commercials in awe, and he was swaddled up in a blanket-despite lecturing Anna on her unnecessary need for an abundance of such materials-and a hot chocolate in hand, probably his fifth or sixth, and no longer really all that hot. Elsa and Anna were in their cuddle modes, soft and relaxed. If this was how life is supposed to be, he enjoyed it thoroughly. Let it never change, in his opinion.

"Elsa, I sort of want to visit America."

The silence was broken.

"Well, Anna, you see, America is a… strange place. The people there, the laws, the way things are. We probably wouldn't go unless we need to. It may look glamorous, but there's a lot of unrest in the country, and I for one do not want to be near there when everything comes to a head."

"Oh?" Kristoff raised a thick eyebrow.

"Well, it is divided between two peoples. The conservatives and Republicans, who believe in the traditional ways, and want a government with as little power as possible, and then the Democrats and liberals, who embrace change, and want to take care of everyone. They are greatly divided on their beliefs, and to most Americans, everything is political. It tears apart friendships and marriages. Because of this, the country is in trouble, as their representatives in their Congress are split on issues, and there is little cooperation. They can't get anything done." She spoke the words carefully, as if guarding her inner thoughts. "That is the problem with democracies, as all the different ethnicities pile up and fight over what they want. That is why I, unlike most kingdoms, hold absolute power over everything. Not even the Queen of England has as much legal influence as I do."

"What did you think of their leader, President Obama?" he asked.

"He seemed nice enough," she admitted. "Very charming and such, but he seemed a bit… off. Whether that was really his personality, or the fact that nothing he does goes unchallenged nowadays is hard to tell. Whatever the conservatives think of him, the man has a charisma that is rare and hard to find among people. But it's strange; the country is so divided, I wouldn't even call President Obama the real leader. What they need is a man to unite them, a leader to represent. Unfortunately, the President is not able to provide the image of a united front. But I don't expect either of you to understand all that."

"So we can't go to America?"

"I don't think it's safe for you there. They can't take good of their own ambassadors, and many other countries have not forgotten the fact that an Australian man was over there, and was murdered because some young men thought it would be fun. So no, Anna, if we ever went to America, I would be by your side every second. I don't really trust them with your safety."

"That's a little far," said Kristoff.

"Well, Anna is my sister. I wouldn't trust her with many people."

Anna wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but due to the impeccable timing of the universe, the program started back up.

_ "Kristoff Bjorgman, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Sven the reindeer have set out deep into the mountains, and have been travelling for several hours when they discover one of Elsa's playground, a curious place with willow trees completely frozen."_ A picture appeared behind Kroft's head, a picture of the tree grove that Kristoff and Anna had found Olaf in, recreated by Elsa for the purpose of the photo.

_ "As they continued through the frozen forest, they heard a voice, commenting on perhaps redecorating the place, of all things. This is where our heroes meet Olaf. And you'll be very, very surprised to see who it is."_

Suddenly, the scene was outside, in the wintry courtyard, and Olaf was perched on a bench, Kroft beside him. _"Meet Olaf, the world's first living, talking, and thinking snowman."_

_"When we were little,"_ said Elsa as a clip from her interview came up, _"Anna and I used to build a snowman we named Olaf. When I was singing my song, up on the North Mountain, I made him, without even thinking about it. Apparently, Olaf came to life. He represents my childhood, and my bond with Anna." _

_"So, why don't you introduce yourself?"_

Olaf let out his signature chuckle. _"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"_

Kroft himself let out a light laugh. _"It's amazing, to see something such as yourself come to be!"_

_ "Yeah! Elsa had a couple of scientists just after the Great Thaw, and took analyses of both of us. Turns out, I'm not actually alive."_ Olaf said that last part like a secret, using his hand to block his mouth from everyone else.

_"Really?"_

_ "Yeah, I don't have something called cells. They're little itty bitty things that make up everyone. I'm just made of snow."_ He giggled.

Kroft shook his head. _"Well, Olaf, I think that you are alive. I suppose science will have to change for you."_

_"Oh, yeah, I bet so. So, Mr. Kroft, what do you want to hear?"_

_ "How about we start with your creation? Do you remember?"_

_ "Oh, yeah! Elsa made me, and then I woke off as she was walking off. She looked a little busy, so I decided to come back later. I kinda got lost, but I found a really pretty place, one of Elsa's ice gardens! It needed a little more color. But not yellow. Yellow and snow, ugh, no. Am I right?"_

_"Yes you are, Olaf."_

_ "Well, I went over to Anna and Kristoff, and I guess I surprised them, because Anna kicked my head off. It was a little weird. They threw my head around a little bit before Anna threw it down, and she was nice as to fix it for me. And then she gave me a nose! See?" He pointed to his nose._

_ "It's a nice nose."_

_ "Yeah! Anna started asking me about Elsa, and where she was, and then Kristoff told me they were going to go bring back summer! Oh, I always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot! So I agreed to take them to go bring back summer!"_

_"You did know you would melt, right?"_ Kroft had a look of disbelief on his face.

_ "Nope! But that problem was solved! I get my own personal snow flurry!"_ He pointed up to reinforce it.

Kroft laughed. _"You decided to take them to get back summer! That's really brave of you."_

_ "Yup! We walked a long ways, but we finally made it. And it was amazing! I'm pretty sure Kristoff said he might cry."_

Kroft appeared back in the black screen. _"When they finally reached the Queen's ice castle, they were shocked to find what she had created. Anna went up those flawless ice stairs and knocked on the door- the first door in years to open between the two sisters."_

_"I went inside,"_ said Anna, looking at Kroft with a serious face, _"and… and it was amazing. The ice sparkled, and it was all so blue, and… I was just amazed! Stunned! I had Olaf and Kristoff wait outside, so I could talk to Elsa alone, and then I saw her. And wow, I was just… wow. She somehow had changed her coronation dress into one of ice. Ice! Wait, how did she do that? Haven't I asked her? How would that work?"_ Anna was lost deep in thought.

Elsa cleared her throat, and addressed Kristoff and Anna. "I really don't know how it happened. It just did."

_"Well, anyways, she just… looked different. She had embraced who she is. I was a little scared, almost, but not scared of her. I'm not sure what of. Now that I think about it, I was afraid the whole time, up until Elsa said we were never closing the gates again. That made me happy. Unbelievably happy. I just wanted to be close to her again. So when Olaf came running in, I told her we could be close again, and make more snowmen like we did when we were little, when we made Olaf. But I'm not sure what happened, but she suddenly, sharply drew back. Slammed the door on me, figuratively. But this time, I was shoving my way in if I had to. So… I sang. I told her we could do it, go back to Arendelle, together. But she just wanted me to go back, enjoy the sun, and open up the gates. She just wanted to be alone. Where she could be herself without hurting anyone. But then I told her about how she kinda put us in an eternal winter, and… she kinda freaked out."_

_"I was afraid."_ It was Elsa now. _"The second she told me, I was just lost. I had done something so damaging, as to freeze a collection of some of the world's most important people, in my kingdom! I couldn't go back down there, I didn't know how to unfreeze it. Panic took hold. I just wanted her gone. She wouldn't listen. And… she got hurt. I paid the price for my foolishness. I don't know what exactly happened, but I ended up striking Anna in the heart sometime during my anxiety attack."_

_"The wind was howling, snow whipping everywhere. I could barely see Elsa, with her being so pale. I had to squint. She was losing it, and when she did, the whole storm swirled back in, and ice flew from her body, and it hit me. It was sharp, and painful, like there was something collapsing in on my chest. But it was over pretty quickly, though there was this burning sensation there. That's when Kristoff ran in. Then… Elsa made Marshmallow, named courtesy of Olaf."_

_"I made Olaf from my childish past, for my love for Anna, and is the physical being of our innocence. I made him in a freeing moment, and because of that, he held everything that was our friendship. But when I made Marshmallow, all I could think was getting Anna out, and away from me. I wanted to be alone. So Marshmallow was the physical embodiment of the woman who wanted isolation, to just left be. He threw Anna and Kristoff, along with Olaf, out. I was left to stare at my hands in horror. I had just hurt Anna again. I didn't know it would kill her, but I just channeled my fear into making a living monster to get rid of her. So she was thrown out."_

_"Marshmallow threw us out into the snow."_ Kristoff's voice was overlapped with that of English translations_. "It was just going to let us be, but Anna decided it best to pursue the apparent rudeness of the monster. So then, we had to run for our lives. But we ended up running to a 60 meter cliff, and I made a snow anchor for us to lower ourselves down to. Anna, being as excitable as she is, jumped off the cliff when Marshmallow sent a tree our way. But as we were lowering ourselves down, Marshmallow pulled is back up, and I ended up bumping my head pretty bad."_

_"Yeah, he was out there for a second or two,"_ said Anna, giving a flourish of her hand for effect. _"But I saved us! I cut us loose, and we fell down the cliff. And I thought I was going to die… luckily, for the 6 meters of snow down there, I didn't. But I did end up shooting down into the snow. It took Kristoff a while to pull himself out, and then me."_

_"I tried to stop Marshmallow, but he sort of kicked me over the cliff."_ That little random snippet of Olaf's interview interjected, causing Kristoff to raise an eyebrow.

_ "But Kristoff pulled me out. That was actually the first time I really felt something. It was kinda impressive. I mean, really, like 'Wait. Is that chemistry?' and all that. Kristoff's head was bleeding a little bit, and I tried to take care of it, but he wouldn't let me, as he saw my hair was starting to turn white. Sven had found us by then, so he said I needed help, because Elsa struck me. So he decided to take me to see his 'love-expert friends.'"_ Anna made quotation marks wither her hands.

_"These love experts were actually Kristoff's family, having been orphaned at a young age. After a misadventure, he found the Valley of the Living Rock, and was taken in by the inhabitants of the area- the trolls. We wanted to go out and meet them, but Kristoff blatantly refused, as well as Queen Elsa. But we did get a vivid description of what happened."_

_"Oh yes, he was trying to prep me as we walked there. And then, all of a sudden, he spreads out his arms, and goes 'Hey, guys, this is my family, and hey, you're a sight for sore eyes, and you've lost so much weight!' so Olaf and I think he's crazy. But then, something happened. The rocks started moving. On their own. And next thing I know, there's a bunch of trolls, jumping all about, and then I say 'They're trolls!' and they all look at me, and start babbling about how Kristoff brought a girl home! Oh yeah, that's embarrassing. His mom came up and inspected my teeth. They had a whole song-complete with actual instrumentals that I don't know where they came from-about how awesome Kristoff is the guy for me, even if he has a few flaws and quirks, and they tried to marry us! I mean, how crazy is that? Yeah."_ Anna laughed a little.

_"Anna suddenly tensed."_ Both Kristoffs' shoulders were set. This was the downhill slide. _"She collapsed. Finally, Grand Pabbie, the oldest of the trolls, came forward, and we found out that Elsa froze her heart, and only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. So I had to get her back to Hans, right? Because she was going to marry him, and she was absolutely convinced on the sleigh ride he was her true love. So we take off on Sven and run as fast as we can to Arendelle. We got turned around a lot."_

_ "As they ran to Prince Hans, he was confronting Queen Elsa, whom they had gone after once they discovered that Anna's horse had returned without her. Some guards described the experience."_

A group of three guards were speaking to Kroft, and English overlapped with their normal Norwegian: _"We followed Prince Hans to the North Mountain to bring back Princess Anna, and we were all amazed at the beauty of her ice palace. As we unmounted, a monstrous snow creature burst up from being disturbed by us."_

The second soldier spoke up, with a large nose. _"We were grossly unprepared for the attack, and it was only thanks to the Prince that we survived. He managed to cut off the leg of the beast and it fell into a gorge, and we proceeded to enter the castle."_

The third soldier was the most handsome of three, blonde. _"On the level above, Queen Elsa was already fighting the two men sent by the Duke of Weaseltown. The room was a brilliant yellow, golden, reflecting in the most magnificent way. I'm not sure why it was that color, but it was beautiful. But the Queen was just about to kill the two men, when prince Hans shouted 'Queen Elsa! Do not become the monster they fear you are!' This stopped her."_

_"Lenge leve Snøen Dronning."_ A unison of voices followed, and a translation of _"Long live the Snow Queen."_

As with the ever-jumping, interchanging clips, Kroft was looking at Elsa again. _"Your Majesty, can you help me to understand what was going through your head right then?"_

_"I knew it would be inevitable once Anna warned me, men coming up to slay me in the hopes of ending winter. To be honest, I don't believe my death would have solved the problem, but they were convinced."_ Elsa said this in a tired way. _"So I had Marshmallow stationed outside. I saw them coming, and I foolishly went and closed the doors myself. Two men broke away from the pack, and ascended up the stairs to get me. All around me, the castle was turning golden, reacting to my fear. It does that. When Anna left, the castle started to turn red, and grew spikes, and when I'm at peace, it is blue._

_ "They followed me up the stairs, and shot an arrow at me. That's when I really discovered I could use my powers to fight back. I pinned one man to a wall, and kept the other busy by pushing ice against him, casting him out onto the balcony, where he would have fallen to his death. But I didn't care. As my flight from Arendelle was primal, so was my fight. I was overcome with it, the darkness that came from using my powers for other than creation. But Prince Hans brought me back to my senses, causing me to pause in my attack._

_ "That was all the pinned man needed. He was about to kill me with a marked arrow, but the Prince sent it firing up into the ceiling, and hit the chandelier. It came crashing down on me, and I was knocked out as I tried to escape. Next I woke up, I was chained in a dungeon, with strange, new cuffs. It seemed Hans had a commission put it for special restraints. Good forethought, it seemed."_

_ "What happened after you woke up?"_

_"I was in one of the castle's old dungeons, with my hands locked in strange metal cuffs, a camera recently installed, watching me. There was a window, so I looked outside, and saw the damage I had done. Frozen the fjord. I had done the very thing my parents had feared would happen. It was a harsh awakening. And then came Prince Hans. He asked me to stop the winter, and I tried to get him to understand I couldn't, and to let me go. He'd see what he could do. But what I didn't know was Prince Hans was in charge, and could have let me go, should he so please."_

_ "After Prince Hans left the Queen, she discovered her powers would soon free her- given enough time. But for Anna, time was quickly running out. Kristoff rode fast and furious until they reached Arendelle, and handed her off to servants, and then said goodbye forever."_

_ "It would do neither of us good if I had remained. Hans was the man she was in love with. I'd just be in pain the whole time, watching her with another man. I couldn't have that. So I left. To go back to a life I should never have deviated from. I… I'd miss her. That much was certain." _Kristoff moved his gaze from Kroft to the camera, seemingly looking at his counterpart that sat comfortably wrapped in blankets, and reaching out.

_"Princess Anna was taken to Prince Hans and the two were left to their peace. As he was leaning in for the kiss that Anna told him she needed, he stopped and said 'Oh Anna. If there was only there was someone out there who loved you.'"_

_"The shock was enough,"_ said Anna. _"I was really confused. It didn't really set in what he was talking about, rambling on about how he would have to marry into the throne, and stage an accident for Elsa, as he put out the fire and locked me in the room, bragging about his plan, and how I was so stupif, and he would kill Elsa and bring back summer, and become king. And then he was gone. Just like that. He promised me love was an open door with him, and instead, he cruelly smirked at me and locked me in. So while Hans went and declared Elsa to die for treason, though technically, that wasn't the charge he should have used against her, he wasn't questioned, and they went to carry it out. But Olaf, Olaf came to my rescue. He used his nose to unlock the door."_

A cut-in showed Olaf jimmying his nose in a locked door, and said door swinging open. Kroft and Elsa looked at each other amused, and Olaf chuckled.

_"He came in and started the fire back up. I tried to tell him he'd melt, but he said 'Some people are worth melting for.' It seems he wouldn't leave until we found me an act of true love. I didn't even know what love is. But somehow, that little snowman gave me the wisest advice ever. Love is putting someone else before yourself."_

_"Love? It's not that hard."_ Olaf told Kroft his wisdom with the upmost sincerity. Elsa and Anna giggled, and Kristoff let out a little chuckle. _"It's not something full of complex patterns. It is big, bigger than anything ever, because love is the greatest thing out there. Love is caring for someone, willing to give up your happiness for them. It's not that hard. And it makes the world a better place. Elsa tells me that the world out there is a dark place, because a lot of people don't know love, and they don't want to know it. It's sad." _The snowman frowned to prove his point.

Kroft looked a bit stunned, and nodded. "That's very wise of you, Olaf."

"Well, as I did tell Anna on the way to the trolls, I like to consider myself a love expert. I'm made of love and snow!" Twig arms stretched out happily.

"That you are." The man nodded to Olaf, eyes sparkling. Wherever that little snowman went, joy followed.

_"While going to close the window that had been blown open, I got a tingly sense. I broke off an icicle,"_ said Olaf, _"and looked through it. And I saw Kristoff and Sven! Anna told me to help her up, and I was a little confused, because we needed to keep her warm, and going out into the cold would be dangerous, but then, then I realized that her act of true love was riding across the fjord like a valiant pungent reindeer king! We had to slide out from a window to get out, because the whole house was turning into ice. It was really… oh, hang on, I've been taking lessons with Elsa… oh, I know! Surreal."_

Kristoff snorted, and Elsa giggled. "Very good, Olaf," she praised the snowman

_"I was blown away by the wind, but I had given Anna her head start!"_

_ "This is where the story reaches its climax. Camera crews rushed to set up, ready to record what would hopefully be the finale in this story of a lifetime. The whole of the city was suddenly in the shadow of a furious storm, all the Queen's doing. As everyone converged onto the fjord-Hans with the intent to kill an escaping Elsa, Kristoff to get to Anna, and Anna to him-the race began. Elsa ran through the blinding storm, with Hans on her heels. Kristoff raced across the ice, desperate to get to Anna."_

_"I didn't know that Hans was nothing but a fake. All I knew was that there was a storm, and I had to save her. I'm glad I did turn around. Sven and I took off across the fjord and through the storm. A ship, disturbed by the storm, was falling, and broke a lot of ice. We were caught in a crack, and in order to save me, Sven threw me off his back to land clear on the other side of the now gaping hole in the fjord that held to water. Sven fell in, but he crawled onto some ice, and sent me on. As I continue to run, I thought I heard Anna whisper my name. And… that's when it happened."_

_"Elsa, mind telling us what happened?"_

Elsa, inside the television, was silent for a moment, before continuing. _"What I'm about to tell you is… was my worst nightmare. I just wanted to escape. They all feared me, hated me, and would eventually kill me. I'm trying to get away, when Prince Hans calls out, telling me I can't run away from it all. I told him to take care of Anna, but he stopped me from going any farther by telling me she had come back cold and weak, telling me I frozen her heart. He lied, then and there, that she was already gone. 'You're sister's dead. Because of you.' It was the worst thing anyone could ever say to me, or still is. I… I hurt her. And it hit me like a cannonball. She was gone, all because of me. The pain that then gripped me wasn't a knife. It was utter loss. My grief is where the storm whirling inside of me halts. Stops. Freezes. My heart was left in an empty cavern, cold, frozen, after having so much noise, and being battered over and over. It was suddenly suspended. My heart, I think, practically stopped when he said it._

_ "I fell to the ice, sobs ripping out of me. The storm was blown out away from me, and everything was halted. Suspended."_

_ "As it lifted, Anna caught sight of Kristoff, and he of her. He ran to her, and at one point, tripping and falling."_

_"There was my act of true love!"_ said Anna, arms splayed out, before returning them comfortably to her lap, nodding with great confidence to the camera. _"He came to me, ready to rescue me. But… then, I saw Hans, not all that far from me. He was standing over Elsa, sword in hand, savoring the moment like the sick man he is. Now, throughout this entire time, parts of me are freezing up. It's a really weird feeling, when everything's stiff, and kinda numb, but not numb at the same time, because the rest of me feels the cold, but not that part, and then- oh. I'm rambling. Silly me. But it was almost like vines were twisting up my hand, slowly freezing my skin, turning into ice… it was actually kinda cool. Get it, cool?"_ Anna paused, looked around, then back to Kroft. _"Too soon?"_

"Too soon, Anna, too soon."

Kristoff let out a very unmanly sound of amusement and a short laugh, and was treated with a pillow to the face. Anna grinned, then gave a glare at Elsa.

_"So I'm torn. I can't just let Hans kill my sister. Then he'd win completely. He'd be rid of Elsa, and he'd become King, and if I didn't reach Kristoff in time-which I wouldn't have-I would freeze, and no one would know the truth, except maybe Kristoff, but no one would believe him. So with all the power I had left, I ran-I didn't really think I had it in me-to them, and as Hans brings his sword down, and I feel the ice creeping up, and I raise my hand to stop him, and then… I can't move. I'm frozen. Like, literally, ice."_

_ "What was it like? Being… frozen?"_

_"Really weird. I mean, it's not like I died. I knew where I was. I just… things that mattered, didn't anymore. My vision kind of got all blue, and it was as if I was looking out at the world with a thin layer of ice over my eyes. It was all sharp, and blurry, and tinged, like, blue, as I said. I couldn't move. I could feel, but not feel my body. And then, I wasn't really thinking, no, it was just… frozen. As if everything inside me was suspended. I didn't really recognize anything, except… time. Space. Existence. All that really philosophical and deep, soul-searchy-ing stuff."_ And in the Anna-like fashion that was only her, she made wavy movements with her arms. Elsa sighed at her sister's silly antics.

_"Prince Hans struck, and hit Princess Anna's hand between two of her fingers, shattering the sword and sending him flying back with the force of it. Footage was shown live, around the world of these remarkable events."_

News footage of CNN filming came up, showing Hans standing over Elsa, ready to strike. It was almost as if he knew the camera was there. Kristoff tensed up, letting out a low growl under his breath.

Hans brought his sword down on the crouching, vulnerable Elsa, and suddenly, a blue figure raced forward, and a small cry of "no!" echoed out. A small sound like thunder followed, and Hans was sent flying back, leaving Elsa safe, and Anna frozen solid. Elsa looked up, surprised, and cried as she embraced Anna's icy form.

_"A sad day descended upon Arendelle, as they looked on to see their queen mourn the loss of their beloved, spirited princess. But that wasn't the end of this story."_

_ "Well, duh. I mean, here I am!"_ Anna gave a great flourish towards herself, sitting prim in a pretty, traditional dress.

_"What is it that saved you?"_ asked Kroft.

"_Well, it was the act itself. By sacrificing myself, putting Elsa before me, it was love. True love isn't necessarily romantic. True love is a bond greater than anything, stronger, and is… just something unbreakable. I love my sister more than anything."_

_ "And what was it like, becoming flesh again?"_

_"You know when your outside way too long without gloves, and you step into a building, like, 70 degrees warmer? There's a tingly sensation, almost burning, in your hand. It was like that. It started here," _Anna placed her hand over her heart, _"and spread outward. I didn't relax the second ice came off, but it was when I was fully thawed that I actually was able to be me again. Without all that deep, universal, dreary, frozen-in-time mentality." _And a bright smile graced her face. Kristoff smiled without meaning to, then quickly dropped it.

_"The… the joy I felt when Anna was ok? I… I can't even begin to describe. I won't even try. But the only light in my world was rosy and strawberry blonde again."_ Elsa told this to Kroft, looking a little relieved. He supposed this was approaching the end of the interview.

_"It was so great! I realized that their love was a form of true love, even if it wasn't romantic! 'True love will thaw a frozen heart!'"_

_"With Olaf's words, I came to a realization. Love will thaw. It took me a bit to get it through, but for the first time, I was feeling something I hadn't felt in years- love. It was beautiful. Suddenly, the storm wasn't so violent. It calmed, and not in that painful, grieving way. It was warm, like a beam of sunlight shining through. And that warmth, I figured out, was what I needed. It took me a minute, but with that love, I could keep the storm in check, and I could learn to control it then. Fear really was my enemy, a storm that devoured me. But warmth drove it away, the warmth that is love."_

_ "What came next is a sight that was so magical, it, once recorded by CNN, beat PSY's Gangam Style as the most watched YouTube video of all time. Known as "The Great Thaw," the Snow Queen's magic lifted all the snow up off the buildings and assembled into the sky as a snowflake that she then dispersed."_ Kroft nodded inside his black scene, and the video, cut and mashed together by CNN, was shown. Multiple cameras were set up, by different networks, of course, but they were put together into one big video showing the snow lifting off the houses, the dark clouds being pulled down to decapitate into crystalline blue magic. The large snowflake disintegrated into the summer blue sky, and the fjord was unfrozen, save for a little patch of ice that Elsa had kept for herself to stand on. The others weren't so lucky.

_"Unfortunately, I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot to actually make sure we were on solid land. Everyone, except for me and Olaf, fell into the water."_

_ "And with that, their adventure comes to an end. But there's still a few things left unsaid, as they embrace their happily ever after."_


	4. Epilogue

Kristoff looked over to the girls. Both of them were looking tired, but were still hanging in there. "I wonder what's left to cover?"

"I believe they will get a snowball fight out of this. There isn't much time left in the hour, so it shouldn't be long," said Elsa.

"Yeah… I'm getting tired." She ended her sentence with a yawn. Elsa laughed, and continued to stroke her sister's long hair, which was cascading down her back, as it normally did when she was sleeping.

Time passed by quietly, and Kristoff allowed himself to be entertained by the flickering lights of American ads. To see it all put together for all to see was a bit unnerving. The whole world now knew he existed, a lowly ice harvester. What a thought.

It came back up, the final segment in the episode. Kroft appeared, smiling. _"This story draws to a close."_ As he said those words, it cut to the castle, where the courtyard was turned into the winter wonderland it normally was, with the winding path to the castle doors for people to safely walk on. _"The Snow Queen, now with a handle on her powers, agreed to return to the position she had been groomed for. Princess Anna got her sister back, and Kristoff his sled, and a new position as the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, courtesy of the Queen, and thus so ending the already miniscule trade of ice harvesting, and effectively establishing him over any other ice harvesters into their department. Olaf was fortunate enough to be close enough to Queen Elsa when the thaw began, was able to stick with her for the thaw, though he did begin to melt. But thanks to quick thinking, the Queen gave him his own personal snow flurry to keep him chilly. Sven got pristine stables in the castle, and it seems everyone got their happy ending._

_ "Except for, of course, Prince Hans."_

"Uh-oh," said Olaf.

They cut to images of what could only be the Southern Isles. _"Once an independent kingdom, the World Wars brought about them under Swedish control, and the islands of the Gotland municipality were part of it for several years. In 2005, the once-royal family led the charge for independence, and claimed they had control of the now renamed Southern Isles. Sweden was so unconcerned, they let them believe they were their own state. The Southern Isles are an incredibly desirable tourist hotspot, thought that would give Sweden grounds to fight for it, but the Southern Isles must use Swedish harbors, due to theirs not being grand enough for more than short-distance shipping, so they still get great revenue from the new state."_ Kroft showed back up in the title commentary place. _"The patriarch of the Westerguard family died in 2005, right after the movement began, and his eldest Klaus took up the case. With twelve younger brothers and an unrecognized kingdom, King Klaus had to deal with a lot. The Southern Isles has only been recognized by a handful of states, so Prince Hans's trip to Arendelle was merely more than congratulatory; he was supposed to establish a friendship with higher-ups and gain recognition. Of course, he had more on his mind._

_"Mr. Cooper once again got the privilege to get into a now war-torn Visby, the capital of the Southern Isles. Sweden decided to reestablish their power thanks to Hans's power grab, and current violence can be compared to that in Northern Ireland._

_"Hans was returned to his home, and immediately convicted of treason. We were allowed to speak to him, though none of his older brothers wanted to be involved."_

Footage of being let into a cell and sitting opposite the face of Hans. He didn't look all that different. Clean shaven, sideburns, though he had a sleepless look to him. But he deserved it. _"Prince Hans is currently serving out a life sentence in Sweden, after being handed over to them by his older brothers willingly. But currently, that sentence is being pushed, as international leaders are pressuring him for the death sentence. When I asked Queen Elsa about this, she said she just wanted him out of Arendelle and their lives, and anything beyond that is of no concern to her. Though, she did say that if it really came down to a swing vote, she'd be the one that'd make the axe fall. We can all see that anyone who dares to hurt Princess Anna will pay the price."_

_"Prince Hans, any last words?"_ It was Cooper, keeping eyes locked on Hans, expressionless.

_"Do you want me to say that I have changed, and beg for a second chance?"_ Hans looked at him flippantly. _"Well I'll tell you what. If I had to go through it all again, this time, I would kiss Anna, and continue to act, the whole way. I would have succeeded. That's what you came here for, correct?"_

Elsa growled, and the room got colder, but Anna shushed her.

_"Whatever it may be, things are not looking good for Prince Hans. King Klaus had little to say, but what he did spoke volumes."_

_"I am ashamed of my younger brother's actions,"_ said a strong, middle-aged man, with red hair and a nice beard said to Cooper. _"It makes me sick that this boy I once knew and loved would commit such a heinous crime. Our mother is very, very upset, and bedridden now. He has just made a problem for the whole of the kingdom, not just our family. I cannot apologize enough for all that has befallen the royal family of Arendelle."_

Kroft nodded to them, a content smile on his face in the black background scene. _"But that is far away from the world of Arendelle, and the Snow Queen told us what she plans to do from here on out."_

Instead of being in the study for the interview, they were now outside in the courtyard. Cooper was throwing snowballs around with Anna in the background, while Olaf sat with Elsa and Kroft.

_"So, Queen Elsa, how will you go from here?"_

_"I will continue to rule over my kingdom, and defend it with all I have, with my sister by my side. I will also try to get my story out, to get it out into the world that I really do have magic, and I am no witch. I am an active member of the Church of Arendelle. I had no choice in the matter as to what I am not afflicted with, but I will not let it get in the way of living my life for Arendelle."_

_ "And her tale has attracted many, many offers of books, even feature films! One specific offer came from an unlikely source."_

Elsa looked between Olaf and Kroft. _"Though we have received countless requests from writers, broadcast channels, and even the infamous Hollywoood, I really did not want to go beyond this. But when Olaf here-"_ Elsa paused as Olaf made wild motions, and smiled sheepishly, _" when Olaf found out about an offer from Disney Enterprises, he insisted I reconsider. He has absolutely fallen in love with their movies, and he has refined the majority of his English from the classics. Ever since, he has begged me nonstop to move forward with it, and I am reluctant and slightly amused to say that it is currently in the works."_

_"You and Anna could become part of the Disney Princess line-up."_

Elsa let out a light laugh. _"That's an amusing thought."_

"Did no one think to tell me that?" said Kristoff, looking around the darkened room at the girls. Elsa shrugged sheepishly, and Anna just made a little noise.

_"Though, it would be a bit contradictory, as there was a movie adaptation of the Snow Queen fairytale,"_ said Elsa, _"and similarities between our two stories do align in certain features."_

_"Whatever the future is for this dynamic duo of sisters, they are facing it together."_


	5. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I, InfernoLeo9, own no character located within this story, as all either belong to Disney, or exist as real people, or to none at all, as they are unimportant enough to not be given names. This also means, due to no legal statement otherwise, they can be used by any in fanworks. Any "OC's" created by I, InfernoLeo9, due to the fact they are made to exist in the property of Disney, thus do not completely belong to me, and may be used however one may please, concerning all created within this one fanwork, entitled "60 Minutes; The Snow Queen."**

**Thanks to: yumi michiyo- kinda used your entire story-"Bribery, Force, and Other Nefarious Tactics"-totally saw it happening. Couldn't help myself. Pretty much everything from Anna's interview about growing up is me saying what is in that story, or associated. A little bit is me. Only a little bit. Go. Go read it. It is cute, it is funny, and it is full of sisterly fluffs. I am serious. If you favorite this, you HAVE to go favorite hers. It's written well, too, so that's a plus.**

**The internet (Wikipedia)- because I had to look up… everything.**

**The greatness that is the clips that are posted on YouTube from Frozen by Disney.**

**All reviewers, favoriters, and followers, because, well, that's who the story is for. (Cliché much?)**

**Facts:**

** Hans's brothers were worked on before they were cut altogether- given names, and appearances. Klaus (king, from his attire), Viktor, Nikolaus, Freid-something, Alexander, Andrew, Damien, Derek, Grant, William, Linus, Robert, and then little Hans. I lost my saved copy of the picture somewhere along the way, so if you have it, share it around, would ya?**

** The ages of the people, according to the Disney wiki and comments by the creators and information from books and novelizations, and common sense are: Sven- 14 at the extreme most, considering he couldn't be more than a couple of months at the time the accident happened; Anna- 18, Kristoff-21 (I originally thought 19), Elsa- 21, Hans- 23. I know. I went o.o at that.**

** Thanks to Wikipedia, through the supposed inspiration for Arendelle, Arendal, Norway, I have discovered modern day Arendelle would have a small boat manufacturing industry, mechanical industry, electronics industry, and one of the world's largest silicon carbide refining plants, which is used mostly in applications requiring high endurance. But I did not plan-originally-Arendelle to take place in southern Norway, where Arendal is, but on the island Spitsbergen, where in the original fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, the Snow Queen lived, or something like that. So, the archipelago of Svalbard-owned by Norway-makes up the kingdom of Arendelle. But after continuing that idea, I realized that wasn't going to work. So yeah, Arendelle is where Arendal is. Bite me.**

** Northern Sami-the native language of Arendelle, for reasons I will state-is spoken in the northern parts of Norway, Sweden, and Finland, and is the more widely spoken of all the Sami languages. There have been comparisons of the Sami people floating around on the internet to that of Arendelle and Kristoff, so I thought, why not? But since Norwegian is a dominant language also, and it was originally on Wikipedia that the girls were of Norwegian nationality, it seems to make since they would all learn Norwegian. You should look up more, it really is fascinating. I picked Northern, as compared to the other types of the Sami language, as Svalbard is located far more north, and I felt like it.**

** The ice trade was a real movement in the 19****th**** century- at the same time as Frozen takes place, supposedly. I just wanted Kristoff to still have his job, so… yeah. The time period of Frozen itself, I decided, should just be the year that the fairy tale was originally published, 1845, which would put Anna and Elsa's birth years, respectively, at 1827 and 1824. Of course, in this, they were born in the years 1996, and 1993. I kind of put Elsa's birthday in March or something, as it would make sense for invitations to be sent out, the long time it would take for people to arrive, and the weather accounted for. Also, I just kind of figured since no one said happy birthday to Elsa, she was already, you know, 21. I also put Anna's birthday in April. Do not ask me why, I just… she seems like an April girl, you know? (That, or a November girl, but timing would not work out) Just tried to figure it as best I could. Unfortunately, they don't provide birthdays on the Disney Wikia. Well, not yet, though they have with others. Hypothetically, I also put Kristoff's birthday in June, and Hans's in December.**

** Andersen Cooper and Steve Kroft, I think, are both correspondents of 60 Minutes. Yes, Elsa's comment about how Americans are unforgiving is due to the fact that Anderson Cooper is openly gay, and face it, the world blows up if anything negative is said about them, as seen recently in the case of Phil Robertson of A&E's "Duck Dynasty" and Chic-fil-a. I will not place my own position on such a matter here, as to avoid any conflict. Now Kristoff's comment has nothing to do with the fact Cooper is gay, he just thought he was strange, as all (us) Americans don't always leave a completely positive impression in foreign countries. Elsa just acted on reflex. People assume things, you know? Kristoff, letting that slip in a similar matter somewhere else, could land himself in big, international trouble. Can't have that, now can we?**

** One important detail I left out was how the farther north you get, the more drastic the day-night times are, such as in the summer, the sun sets much later and rises much earlier, and vice versa in the winter. Now, June 21****st****, so for all of July, as I looked, in 2014, the sun would be up in Arendal, in July, for 18 hours to 17 hours to 16 hours in the last five days. This may partially be shown in Frozen, as in the "Big Summer Blowout" clip, it shows on a clock the time is 10:30, and Anna would be long frozen/dead if it were night for more than an hour. Btw, filming of the 60 minutes episode was filmed over a whole week, 3 months after the incident. The 60 minutes people decided to do other things first. Don't ask me freaking why, I just wanted it that way. So, 4 months later, that means it is February of 2015 as Kristoff and the gang watch this. Oh joy. Oh! And they needed to get stuff form the Southern Isles, and due to civil unrest, it was hard to secure safe passage.**

** Yes, I DID put political stuff in this, because I kind of wanted to practice on how Elsa, a woman who would be skilled in all things political and know a lot about the world, would explain things through the eyes of a person far removed from the world of the United States. Sorry if it was a little serious and deep, but it was mostly a filler for time. The ambassador in the whole Benghazi thing, and the Australian, Christopher Lane, was a college baseball player. I wouldn't necessarily trust them with anyone important (them=government) if I was Elsa. Just think about it.**

** The whole YouTube add-in, as Elsa's Great Thaw being the top spot, just came to me. Almost all the top watched videos on YouTube are music, so I thought, "What if magic, like, actual MAGIC, suddenly popped into the world of that scale? Surely that would attract more people…" That was the product. Sue me. (Don't actually.)**

** The Southern Isles is comprised of the Swedish municipality of Gotland, and is a desirable tourist attraction. I was thinking Denmark, but then I thought….. nah. It just wouldn't work out right. It was not positioned right, in my opinion, to be a fragmented kingdom. So I went with that. Due to the fact that I wanted some repercussion on the European continental scale, I decided "Civil wars galore! Civil wars! Civil wars for everyone!" Man, I had way too much fun with this.**

** Referring to the other Disney adaptation of the Snow Queen, if they hadn't done our two newest princesses, they might have gone with a much more direct look on the film, with all the original characters in it. Yeh, you heard it from me. Just read the actual fairy tale, and kind of imagine it into a movie, or watch the 2012 Snow Queen fairy tale adaption on Netflix. Haven't seen it myself, but think of that on a grander budget, and more….. Disney-fied?**

** Most important fact is I have barely ever watched "60 Minutes." I know. I just haven't. I've avoided it because it comes before the "Amazing Race," and though my family ****_loves_**** that show, I do not. So please don't sue me if I haven't quite got it right. Nor do I really watch CNN, so I am no more familiar with Andersen Cooper and his show than "60 Minutes." Let me know if I made a mistake, I'll go back and fix it.**


End file.
